Wanted
by SrslyGiGi
Summary: My life used to be perfect. I had my dream job working as a special agent for the CIA. I was one of the best agents out there. I had the perfect supportive boyfriend, Mike. I had the most amazing friends a girl could have, Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. I had my father's pride and all the love in the world. Then it all came crashing down...
1. Prologue

_**Okay so I recently found an awesome Beta/Pre-Reader (whoo, whoo!) and she**_

_**is helping me make this story beautiful and it's all for you guys! **_

_**I know some of you complained about the formatting and I'm sorry it took so long**_

_**for me to fix it but I did! So please enjoy my story.**_

* * *

Wanted

_Prologue_

My life used to be perfect; I had my dream job working as a special agent for the CIA and I was one of the best agents out there; I had the perfect supportive boyfriend; I had the most amazing friends a girl could have; I had my father's pride and all the love in the world.

Then it all came crashing down.

I still don't know what exactly happened. I remember it was late at night and I was in a deep sleep when I was yanked out of my bed and arrested. I remember seeing my home being ransacked as I was dragged out of my condo while my Miranda rights were being read to me. I remember being thrown in an interrogation room for hours, freezing my ass off in my tank top and boy-shorts.

No one had the _decency_ to give me some clothes so, I was tired, confused, handcuffed, and freezing my tits off.

Then I was bombarded with the questions; _Why'd you do it?_ _Who are your accomplices? Where's the money?_

Apparently, this has something to do with money.

I wasn't stupid enough to say something without a lawyer present but I needed to talk to the man in charge. To be honest, I thought it might even be a prank.

After they finished yelling in my ear and showering me with their spit, I finally talked. "I want to talk to Director Cullen," I said not giving anything away.

I was hoping to call their bluff.

They walked out and slammed the door behind them leaving me alone with my thoughts. _What's happening?_ _Why am I here?_ _What money are they going on about? _My thoughts were interrupted by a throat clearing.

I looked up, startled to see the director sitting across from me with a blank expression on his face. I didn't actually think they'd go get him and the reality of it all crashed down on me then. I was being arrested by the very same people I'd worked my ass off for. "Carlisle, what happened?"

He and my father were good friends and before Carlisle, my father was the director of the CIA. My father was his mentor and when Charlie retired a few years ago, Carlisle took over. "Apparently, someone has stolen over $2 million from the CIA. You are here because all the evidence points to you," he explained.

"What?" I shrieked. "Carlisle, you can't possibly believe that I would _steal_ from the CIA." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter what _I_ think. The fact of the matter is that the evidence doesn't lie. I'm sorry Isabella, I don't know what else to tell you," his voice softened.

I knew it killed him to have to do this but it didn't stop me from resenting him.

The two assholes behind him started snickering. "I'm not surprised," I heard one of them whisper to the other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat, my patience wearing thin.

"It means your mother was a lying thief, so I'm not surprised the apple didn't fall far from the tree," he smirked.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother!" I was close to jumping across from the table.

They sat me back down and told the douchebag agent to leave.

The whole case was shut and closed. No judge. No jury of my peers. Nothing. Throughout the whole ordeal I hadn't heard a peep from Mike, my boyfriend - he dropped off the face of the earth. Even my so-called friends wouldn't see or talk to me.

Except Angela. She'd come to see me once. She promised to get the bottom of this. I didn't want her reputation messed up just by befriending me so I made her stop coming. She said to come see her when I got out.

Charlie tried to help during my case but I think it was hard for him to believe my innocence when everything else was proving otherwise. After I was proven guilty, he kind of just lost faith. He was supportive at first but as the months went by he started visiting less and less until he just stopped coming all together.

I don't blame him. I was the one who wouldn't talk to him. I wouldn't talk to anyone, really. I figured out the less you talk, the more you hear and I found out that two other girls were arrested and convicted; Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They believe them to be my accomplices but I've never even _met_ the girls. I knew they worked in the same building that I did but we never had the chance to work together because I worked alone and everyone knew that. I wanted to find out who framed me but as the months went by, I just lost hope.

I shut down.

For six months, I sat in my little room that was provided to me by the state. I wasn't sent to a regular prison, since it was a federal crime - I was sent to a white-collar prison.

Six months of self-imposed solitude.

I promised myself that when I made it out of here, I would have nothing to do with the CIA or any government agencies.

I saw the guards running towards the other side of the building along with all the nosy prisoners that wanted to see what was going on.

I returned my attention to my book. I really didn't give a damn what was going on.

There was a knock at my door and I looked up to find a guard there. He had striking blue eyes and his blonde hair was hidden under a cowboy hat, which was weird.

_I'm pretty sure hats aren't apart of the guard's uniform. _I'd never seen this guard before so I was a little on edge.

"Easy there, darlin'. I'm Jasper and I'm pleased to meet you're acquaintance, beautiful," he drawled in a Southern accent.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. _Okay_, the guy was hot and so was his accent.

"Isabella Swan, I need you to follow me," he almost commanded.

"And why the hell would I do that?" I responded flatly.

"This right here is a prison break," he smirked while his blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

And thus begins my life as a fugitive.


	2. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1

_6 Months Later_

EPOV

"Masen," I answered my cell groggily.

I looked over to see it was only 7:30 in the morning and it was my off day today. I never woke up this early on an off day - whoever was calling was going to get a foot up their ass and my fist on their jaw.

"Yo Eddie!" A booming voice came through the phone.

Emmett McCarty.

My partner.

And douchebag extraordinaire.

"What the fuck do you want Em?" I growled.

"Director Cullen wants us in his office by 8:15," he informed. I could practically hear his shit-eating grin through the phone.

He's constantly trying to catch me off my game. He calls me the _CIA's golden boy_ - and he's pretty much the CIA's class clown. Don't get me wrong, he's a great agent, he's just a fucking goofball.

And Director Cullen stuck me with him.

Thanks Carlisle.

"I'll be there," I ended the call with the behemoth.

I hopped in the shower and washed up quickly, letting my hair air dry. I threw on some dark jeans since it is still my day off and a random t-shirt, laced up my boots, tucking in my pant legs and threw on my leather jacket on my way out the door. I pulled on my scarf and beanie as I made my down to the underground garage of my apartment building and hopped into my silver Camaro gifted to me by my adoptive parents.

I thought about what this meeting with Carlisle could be about but came up blank. All my cases have been wrapped up for a while now so, maybe there's something new he wants us to work on.

I hope so - because the one thing that Emmett and I have in common is we get bored easily.

Lately, I've been feeling that itch lately to get started on something. To me, there's nothing like getting knee-deep in an investigation, whether it's undercover work or just some bust. I was never made for a desk job. I could never be satisfied with that.

I pulled up to the agency and took the elevator from the garage to the top floor where Director Cullen's office is located.

I'd made it just on time.

I spotted Emmett sitting across from the Director's desk but the Director himself was not here yet. I nodded at Em in greeting and sat in the chair next to him.

"So, do you know what this meeting's about?" Em asked.

"You're the one who told me about it. I didn't even know we had a meeting until about 45 minutes ago," I responded.

_I mean, really? How the fuck should I know?_ My thoughts were cut short by Director Cullen strolling into the room.

He looked incredibly young but it's times like this that really shows his age. He looked perturbed by something and I wondered what on Earth could worry Carlisle? He took a seat at his desk before taking out two folders that was stamped classified in big red letters on the front. "Edward, Emmett," he began, "I'm sorry for dragging you guys up here on your day off but we have some important matters to attend to. Around this time a year ago, 3 of our female agents were arrested and later proven guilty of stealing close to $2 million from the CIA," he explained as he passed three separate files to us which contained all of the girls' information - there were pictures, copies of their I.D's and driver's liscenses, a list of everyone that could be tied to them, and their last known locations were among the things these folders held. "Six months into their sentence they escaped," he paused.

"So they busted each other out of prison and you want us to find them?" Em asked.

"Not exactly, Emmett. They all escaped at the exact same time. Right down to the minute. They had outside sources helping them. We had absolutely no clue as to who helped them, until now," he stopped once again.

"Good! Lets go arrest the daughters of a bitch!" Emmett declared.

"That's not the problem," Director Cullen said.

"Then what is?" I finally spoke up.

"Men, meet Esmeralda," he said while handing me a significantly lighter folder than the other 3 had been - no last name known, no place or date of birth known. There was nothing we knew about this woman. It was like she didn't exist.

There was, however, a picture albeit, a crappy one, but a picture nonetheless. She was laid back on a bed, her blouse conveniently missing while she stared up at the camera like she wanted to devour it - or maybe just the person behind the camera. This Esmeralda woman was indeed gorgeous but there was something vaguely familiar about her. I couldn't for the life of me remember when or if I had ever even seen her face before.

The file also said that Carlisle was the original detective on this case. Whatever little we do have is all Carlisle's doing. One question lingered at the back of mind but I wouldn't dare ask - I was extremely curious, though.

"Okay, I just have one question," Emmett said.

A part of me hoped it was the same question I had been dying to ask but the other part would hate to see Emmett get fired.

"Yes, Agent McCarty?" Director Cullen asked exasperatedly.

"How on Earth were you able to get this close to a woman that is, for all intents and purposes, a ghost and take a picture of her topless?" Emmett asked in an awed tone.

I swear I saw Director Cullen blush and apparently so did Emmett.

"Oh, you dog!" Em guffawed.

"McCarty?" The director asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah?" Emmett replied.

_"Get the hell out of my office!"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

JPOV

"This here is a prison break," I smirked.

I'd expected her to laugh. To tell me fuck off. To put up a fight of some kind. But she didn't. She took the female guard's uniform from my hands and proceeded to strip.

It took everything in me to turn around to give her some privacy. She was gorgeous and mysterious and _gorgeous_.

Yes, I know I said it twice. As a hot-blooded heterosexual male, it was literally against my nature not to look even if I was raised better than that. When she was done, she took the wig I offered her and tied back all of her long dark hair.

She looked hot as a blonde, too.

Then we walked the building together while the real guards were busy breaking up the riot that had been started in the cafeteria. She followed me out to my baby; my all black Dodge Challenger RT was my pride and joy. From there, we drove straight to a hangar and boarded a private plane. She was silent the whole car ride over and I wondered what was going through that pretty little head of hers.

I'd heard a lot about this girl but just looking at her you wouldn't think a word of it was true.

Isabella Swan. Daughter of former CIA Director Charles Swan. At age 22, she'd passed academy with flying colors and went on to become one of the greatest operatives in the CIA. No known partners because she preferred to work alone. A few months shy of turning 23, she was framed and faced with charges of embezzlement.

There was no trial, no jury, and no judge - in other words, no justice.

Once the plane was off the ground, I figured it was safe to talk. I had just opened my mouth when she cut me off.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was not what I expected - it was strong but not masculine and it demanded answers.

"We are going to Seattle where you're going to meet a few people that can help you out of the situation that you are in," I didn't know what else to say.

"What exactly does that mean?" she asks, her eyes narrowing.

"It means that we are going to find the people who framed you, Isabella." I didn't know if I should've brought it up.

"I don't need help and I don't care who framed me," she sniped, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"So, you're going to let the people who did this get away?" I ask, disbelief coloring my tone.

She ignored the question.

"That doesn't sound like the Isabella I know," I say.

"It's _her_ fault that I'm here in the first place. The Isabella you _knew _was too trusting. The new Isabella doesn't want shit to do with the world that I was forced to leave behind," she ranted.

I could tell that whoever framed her didn't just take her freedom from her - they stripped her of her dignity, her honor, and all around broke her spirit. Everyone that she was considered close to, as far as I know, left her out to dry. She has no one to trust and no one to depend on.

"This place that we're going, I want you to keep something mind. You can leave at anytime. You are not obligated to stay. Just please hear us out. Can you do that for me?" I pleaded with her.

She eyed me with a blank expression before nodding her head.

"No matter what you choose to do, I'll always have your back. Anything you ever want or need, I've got you," I said seriously.

She arched her eyebrow and eyed me up and down. "Anything?" she damn-near purred.

I felt my body react to her voice and they way she was looking at me appreciatively. I cleared my throat and nodded then she continued.

"Well, I have been locked up for the past six months. Just like men, I assure you that women have needs too," she said throatily, getting up and stripping off the ugly guard's uniform top. She gradually made her way towards the bedroom at the back of the plane, stripping layers of clothing along the way.

And I followed.

Hell yeah, I followed.

Like a lost puppy, I followed that girl.

I am a man.

She is gorgeous.

And so I followed, with my dick leading the way.

Because this would probably be a once in a lifetime chance and I may be a lot of things, but stupid I am not.

The bed is large and spacious and she lies there, smack dab in the middle, looking like sin personified. She cocked her eyebrow impatiently, silently telling me to get my ass over there already.

And I obey.

Because that's what you do when someone as beautiful and as dangerous as Isabella tells you to do something.

You obey.

I crawled towards her and hovered above her but not for long. She flipped me over and proceeded to ravage me. Her body writhed and wiggled above me in search of pleasure.

And I let her have at it.

In the end, I was satisfied and she was temporarily sated. I stepped out after getting dressed and she searched through the duffle bag I'd brought for her. She came out dressed in dark skinny jeans, a fitted blue striped button up shirt, and tan leather knee high boots. She shrugged on a distressed tan leather jacket and settled down for the rest of our trip. Her long mahogany hair was down in waves over her shoulders and down her back. She was beautiful but guarded still; she didn't trust easily and I didn't blame her. I'd been through something similar so, I know what she must be going through.

I know how it feels to be betrayed by the people you once trusted the most.

I know how it feels for everyone you once knew to turn your back on you.

And I also know that she is not hopeless.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Esmeralda's POV

We waited at the warehouse for the last girl to show up. Jasper was sent to retrieve her. They should be here at any moment.

The other girls were already here and they are definitely a handful. I'm glad that they took to each other rather quickly though. I already explained to them why they were here and what our intentions were. The smaller one was very hyper active and curious; the tall, statuesque blonde was very blunt and slightly hostile even if she didn't mean to be. They made quite the odd pair but surprisingly they got along.

The smaller one was Mary-Alice Brandon - cute as a button and a great agent as well. Not the best, but still pretty high up.

The tall blonde Amazon was Rosalie Hale - she had the looks of a model with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Also a great agent, but still not the best. Only slightly better than Mary-Alice, or Alice as she preferred to be called.

But the best has yet to come. At that moment, the doors to the warehouse lifted and Jasper came walking through with the last girl. Her face was guarded and held no emotion. Her long dark hair flew around us as the wind blew in then settled on her shoulders as the door was lowered shut behind them. Her eyes jumped around the huge warehouse taking in her surroundings, just like a good agent should.

Some habits never die.

Her name is Isabella Swan. Her father was former CIA Director Charles Swan. Her mother, former world-renowned thief, known to them as Renee Higginbotham.

I hadn't known her father but her mother was my friend - she was my mentor.

Isabella reminded me a lot of her; the way she silently calculated and re-calculated, constantly thinking up scenarios of how this would go, and endless possibilities in order to be best prepared for anything we could send her way. She was the best agent there was.

And they betrayed her. They broke her.

But she is not un-fixable.

Her only problem is trusting someone enough to let them fix her.

And hopefully that person is me.

"Isabella," I called softly to her, my smile was genuine and warm.

Just looking at her took me back to the crazy times Renee and Liz and I would have together.

Such fond memories of her.

Isabella looked at me taking me in from head to toe.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here," I assumed.

She continued to stare blankly at me, trying in vain to make me feel uneasy, nervous, to put me on edge.

I know that trick. Renee would use it all the time so I was used to it.

_God, this girl was so much like her mother._

"First, let me introduce myself. I am Esmeralda. Cutting to the point, I am here to help you find out who framed you all," I explained. I motioned for the girls to come forward and Isabella's eyes flickered to them. "This is Mary-Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale but I bet you knew that already. I am the one responsible for bringing you all here. The reason I want to help you is because you girls deserve better. You deserve justice. And you deserve to know who has set you up. And I am going to help you find the bastards who did it," I finished still smiling widely.

She looked as though she wanted to roll her eyes at my little speech. _God, just like her mother._

Alice took this chance to slide up next to Isabella.

"Hi, I'm Mary-Alice, but my friends call me Alice. You can call me Alice, too. I hate the Mary part. Anyways, we're going to be great friends. Just you wait Isabella, you'll see. And I just know we're going to catch the people who did this to us," Alice talked so fast I could barely keep up with her. She went to touch Isabella's arm but was quickly stopped by Isabella's hand gripping her wrist - she flung Alice's hand away from her as if it burned.

"Look Mary-Alice, I apologize but I'm not to keen on having people I don't know touch me. And Esmeralda, was it?" She cocked her eyebrow but I interrupted her.

"You may call me Esme," I smiled.

"Esmeralda, I know you just want to help or whatever but I don't really care. I want nothing to do with the CIA or anything pertaining to it. You guys can do what you want but I am going to take this newfound freedom and run with it," she turned but Jasper was blocking her exit. "Jasper, it was very nice meeting you. Now if you'll excuse me."

He sidestepped out her way giving a small bow and quiet 'ma'am' as he bid her adieu. All was quiet except for the sound of her heels on the concrete floor.

Then I burst into laughter and everyone looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. "You know Isabella, you remind me of her so much," I called out to her but she just kept walking. "Your mother, I mean. She was a little spitfire just like you."

She stopped cold at the mention of her mother. Then she spun around on her and walked towards me with a fierce look on her face. Jasper tensed but I stopped him with a subtle look thrown his way.

"You don't get to talk about mother!" She stopped a mere inch away from me.

I simply laughed. "Just like her. Fiercely loyal. Stubborn. Headstrong. Does that ring any bells, Bell?" I teased and taunted her, calling her by the name her mother used to call her.

"No! You don't get to call me that!" She stabbed her finger into my chest repeatedly.

I laughed some more, enjoying taunting her.

"How do you know my mother used to call me that?" she yelled.

"Because I was the one that named you," I explained.

"What?" Isabella gasped.

"I helped name you, Isabella. I was even there when you were born. I held you in my arms. Your mother and I were best friends."

"So you know what happened to her? Why she disappeared?" she asked.

I excused us and lead her to my office at the back of the warehouse. I asked her to sit and she declined while I took a seat on the sofa. "You want to know what happened to Renee?" I asked. just to be sure she was sure about going down this road.

"She was killed in a car accident, right?" She inquired.

"Is that what they told you?" I asked, honestly curious as to how they explained Renee's disappearance.

"So what are trying to say?" She was getting angry now - I could tell she inherited her father's short temper.

"Honey, your mother is very much alive," I informed her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_EsPOV_

She was shocked.

Of course she was.

Anybody would be.

She snapped out of it quickly though; that shocked turned into anger.

For a second I thought she might even deck me.

But she didn't. If she did, I wouldn't blame her though. She's been lied to for years by the people she trusted the most.

Yeah, I'd be pretty fucking pissed by that itself. But to add that to all this extra shit going on…I probably should've waited to tell her but she had a right to know.

Right?

Right.

I'd want to know.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she almost whispered.

"Because you deserved to know. I'm not going to lie to you, Isabella. You can trust me. Even though I know you feel as if there's no one you can trust right now. Like everyone has lied to you at one point in time. Just know that I won't lie to you. I'm here for you. I promised your mother I'd look after you and I will," I tell her.

Suddenly her boots became very interesting to her. She looked as though she wanted to say something but quickly changed her mind.

"Yes? Isabella, you can ask or tell me anything. I'm at your disposal," I encouraged her.

She waited a beat. Then another. Then, "How did you know my mother?" she asked.

I smiled to myself as old memories resurfaced. We had so many fun times together.

"Well, we grew up together in an orphanage for girls. We were somewhere along the coast of Ireland. It was so beautiful there. There was a bunch of us. Renata, that's your mother's real name. She was one of the older girls. Just by a few years. She looked out for us. My sister, Elizabeth, and I looked up to her. The caretakers couldn't stand her. The feeling was mutual. Renata was always too curious for her own good. So when girls started disappearing under the guise of being adopted, Renata started to investigate. She knew the caretakers were up to something. Turns out they were selling off the girls, like slaves. Elizabeth and I convinced Renata to gather the girls and we all escaped one night. Except one, she was always stubborn and thought we were overreacting. She stayed behind. We never heard from her again. Somehow we ended up in the states. Then we just scattered. We still keep in touch with the other girls though.

"Renata was only sixteen when she met your father. She was using a fake I.D so your father was never the wiser. He must've been about twenty. And he was fresh out of the academy. Your mother fell in love and married shortly thereafter. They were happy. Then you came along and they were even happier. Then shit hit the fan. You see, before your mother met Charlie, we ran scams, committed heists, we did what we had to do to survive. It was my fault shit hit the fan.

"This was before you were born, before she married Charlie. They'd just met and she didn't want to do anymore heists or scams. She wanted to be good for him. But then I got pregnant. I wanted to do one more heist just so my baby could be set. I was always the wild child so to speak. I loved every thing about being a criminal. The danger, the adrenalin, everything. I couldn't see myself quitting that and being a mother. So after the heist, I was going to give the baby to Elizabeth. She had fallen in love and gotten married but couldn't have children.

"The heist we pulled was incredibly high risk and I'm still surprised w even made it out with the money. We thought we were safe. We'd moved on. Elizabeth had started raising my baby and was happy. Renata got married, then had you. I was doing what I loved to do. Still pulling off heists. Then you must have been around eight. Your father received some damning evidence of our last heist. Renata caught on camera.

"He had no choice but to arrest your mother. But someone tipped your mother off and she was long gone before he made it back to the house. She never wanted to leave you Isabella. But she had no choice. She always loved you though. Don't ever forget that," I finished.

She was quiet the whole time I was speaking. She listened intently and at some point her eyes started to water but she quickly shook it off.

She took a deep breath. And another. And another before she finally spoke. "Did you ever find out who ratted you guys out?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Where did she go? My mother, I mean," she whispered.

"She stayed with Elizabeth for a while. With all those CIA operatives after her, it wasn't safe for her in the U.S. We made our way back to Ireland and spent a couple years there," I informed her.

"Is that where she is now?" She inquired.

I nodded. "She bought the old orphanage and fixed it up, made it her home. It really is a beautiful place," I smiled wistfully.

"Why did she never contact me?" She sounded like a lost little girl just then.

I could help myself and wrapped her in an embrace. "Now that you'd have to ask her yourself. I have no clue," I answered honestly.

She shrugged out of my embrace and stood gathering her purse. "Look I'm sorry but I can't help you. I'm done with the CIA and anything having to do with it. I just want a normal life. But I wish you and your team luck," she stated.

"I understand completely. But we will be keeping an eye on you. I intend to keep my promise of looking out for you. Come, let me walk you out," I informed her.

She nodded.

At this point I'm sure she just wanted to leave. We exited my office and walked back into the main area of the warehouse and were met with by my team and the girls. They looked to me expectantly silently asking if Isabella was on board.

"Sorry guys, Isabella has politely declined our offer. We are on our own," I informed them.

The boys all looked disappointed. Alice looked like she was close to tears. "But Bella we need you," dhe pouted.

"No, we don't Alice. We don't need her help. We'll be fine without her. She's not anything special," Rose snapped.

I could see Isabella was quickly getting irritated - she really disliked the girls.

"First of all, my name is Isabella. Get it right. Secondly, if I wasn't anything special then you'd be #1 instead of always being 2nd best. So maybe you're not all that special, Rosalie," she spat.

Rose's face turned purple before she just about attacked Bella. If Jasper weren't holding Rose back, I'm sure World War III would have ensued.

Isabella simply smirked then walked away before jumping into Jasper's car before speeding off. "That's my car!" Jasper yelled.

I had to hide my smile.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_EsPOV_

The months that follow give us little headway with finding out who framed the girls.

We figure it was an inside job - someone who also works within the CIA - possibly another agent who might have been jealous of the girls. There are a lot of other possibilities as well, but seeing as their job is the only thing they have in common and the skill it takes to set someone up like this, it has to be an agent of some kind.

We also try to keep an eye on Isabella.

_Key word being try._

Right now, all we know is that she is living in downtown Seattle. It seems that Isabella has someone covering her tracks - a very fucking good someone at that. Ben, one of our boys, is a fucking computer genius and even he can't find her.

So, we speculate that Isabella's has her own little super genius out there covering her tracks. Who knows who else she's got out there helping her; she's had no known associates while in prison and all of her work friends disowned her; she has no childhood friends that we could find.

We've had to stick to old school stalking just to find her and even that was a hard task to do due to the fact that Isabella's a trained CIA agent. She obviously knows when she's being tailed and this has led to a 'confrontation' with each of the boys - except Jasper.

By confrontation, I mean she kicked their ass and sent them back to us with their tails tucked between their legs. Jasper is the only one who's come back unscathed, but she does give him a verbal lashing to remember.

Between trying to find out who framed the girls, keeping an eye out for Isabella, and still watching out for agents sent by the CIA looking to arrest the girls, we're pretty much spread thin. We need Isabella now more than ever.

Don't get me wrong, Alice and Rosalie were a big help but there's only so much they can do and still stay under the radar.

Isabella remains as stubborn as ever - wanting nothing to do with us nor the C.I.A.

But we were very persistent.

As the months went by, the buzz about the girls died down a bit but we knew better than to get to comfortable. The agents sent after the girls were good but nowhere near the skill level that the girls possessed; Isabella, Rose, and Alice were the best and so they will remain, apparently.

Isabella has been keeping her word and enjoying her freedom. We spotted her out clubbing quite a few a times. Personally, I think she deserves to have a little fun - growing up, I can only imagine how much pressure was put on her shoulders, being the daughter of the Director of the CIA and a world-renowned thief has the tendency to create a lot of attention, mostly bad. A lot of people thought she was either mooching off her dad's success and that's the only reason she was considered the best or others thought that just because her mother was a criminal so was she by default - they thought she was some dangerous convict or something.

I mean, come on, really, we're thieves not murderers. I hated that people judged her so harshly without even bothering to get to know her. I hate that she was judged simply based off who her parents are, as if she could've had a say in who gave birth to her. Most importantly, I hated the fact that she had to go through all of that virtually alone.

It just wasn't fair.

So, I'll give her this and won't pressure her too much about helping us.

We are both stubborn though and neither of us will surrender - but I know what I want and what the team needs.

And like it or not, the team needs her.

She is the only one with the skills that could help us. But she just wont budge. She is extremely frustrating and extremely confident in herself and her abilities; she knows that we need her. If she ever decided to help us, she'd definitely take advantage of our situation. She would use us to her advantage and in exchange for her help, she'd more than likely expect something back.

And without any other options, we'd provide her whatever she wanted.

I'm not stupid - I know what she's doing and I know that it will work without fault.

Because like I stated previously, we have no other options.

I wouldn't be surprised if she already had more information on who framed them.

We just need to get her to share that Intel with us.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Alice's POV

The music was loud all throughout the club; I could feel the bass through the soles of my expensive pumps as it shook the sequins on my dress. I could never have afforded these working for the CIA, especially with my outrageous clothes buying habit.

Unlike me, Isabella didn't have that problem - her ex-Director father and criminal mother made sure that she would want for nothing.

She was dancing with some guy across the club.

I was sent here to keep an eye on her.

Jasper was also here.

She looked gorgeous, as usual, dressed in a black and white strapless dress with gold accents that hit mid-thigh. She was always dressed impeccably but her incredible fashion sense had nothing to do with her number one spot at the agency - even I wasn't jealous enough to discredit her hard work.

Rosalie certainly was, though I'd never say that out loud.

Also unlike us, Isabella's record is spotless, if you discount her criminal mother.

Rose and I aren't as cut and dry as she.

While Rose was working undercover once, she'd fallen in love with a drug lord named Royce King. He knew all along she was CIA and was simply using her - when the operation started going bad, he had taken her hostage and shot her. She spent a year in recovery and had to go back to basic training and she fought her way back to the top only to be snubbed out by the new #1 female agent.

Rosalie is still a bit bitter about that.

My tale wasn't as gory as hers. I wasn't as tough or resilient as Rosalie and nowhere near as talented as Isabella but I did whatever I could to get the job done.

Even if it meant using my many "assets" to get it done. I basically slept my way to the almost top, which is sad really; I do believe there was a better way to handle things but I regret nothing. I knew I'd have to own up to what I did and face the consequences eventually and I accept that.

Truthfully, Isabella is the only one who _doesn't_ deserve to be in our situation. I feel for Rose, I do, but she should've known better. I should've known better, was raised better.

And Isabella is just a victim in all of this - an innocent bystander turned casualty. I don't blame her for wanting nothing to do with us. She wanted to enjoy the new life she was given and she definitely was enjoying herself.

_She's so pretty and Jasper can't keep his eyes off of her - _I wish he'd look at me like that.I was certain something went down between them when he extracted her from that prison.

But Jasper would never brag about it as he was a gentleman.

And asking Isabella was totally out of the question.

I admit, I'm over the moon for Jasper but that dream will never come true. As if to drive the point home, he makes his way to the dance floor with her when a sexy slow song comes on. They moved so sensually it almost made me blush and the song did nothing to help.

I couldn't take it watching them any longer and turned towards the bar, fighting my way through the dancers on the floor. At this rate, I won't make it through the night.

I need alcohol and I need it now.

I flopped down on the stool and ordered the strongest drink they had. I went to pay for my drink when a big beefy arm reached around me and beat me to it. I turned around and was met by a giant; he was huge and he held out a meaty hand for mine to shake. "Hey little lady, I'm Emanuel Morris," he introduced.

I was told never to give my real identity by the CIA and again by Esme.

But this guy was incredibly cute. Although he was huge, his giant dimples offset any intimidating features he may have had. He had curly dark hair and bright blue eyes. If he played his cards right, I might just be going home with him.

"Ashley Brown. Nice to meet you." I went to shake hands and his hand completely encompassed mine. I could tell this guy knew how to have a little fun. Hopefully, he'll keep me from thinking about Jasper and Isabella embracing on the dance floor.

He flashed me those dimples again and I couldn't help but think this night just turned around for me.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

JPOV

After trailing her for so long from a distance, it felt good to have her here in my arms again. She was mesmerizing to watch but the feel of her in my hands was…

There were no words to explain it.

I felt powerful.

I have one of the most dangerous women in the world in my arms.

Knowing that gave me a rush.

Here she was, getting lost in the music and she almost looked relaxed.

But I knew better; I knew she had her eyes on everything in the club. She stayed vigilant even though she seemed irresponsible and reckless by club-hopping but even that she was extremely careful in doing.

She only frequents three clubs. After doing some digging, we found out that all three clubs belonged to the same man.

Jacob Black.

Although he owns the clubs, he bartends almost every night along side his friends - all of Native-American descent, all freakishly huge. We found out that Jacob Black and friends grew up on a small reservation on the outskirts of the town were Isabella grew up. Their fathers still go fishing together every now and again, so it's safe to assume he's looking out for her.

Turns out Little Miss Lone Wolf isn't as alone as we previously thought.

She turned around in my arms and broke me from my thoughts. She leaned up and breathed into my ear.

I had to ask her to repeat herself because I wasn't exactly paying attention.

She smirked. "Are you here alone?" she asked.

"Um, no. Alice is here, somewhere," I scratched my head, confused. I quickly searched around for her but she's so damn tiny it's damn near impossible to find her. Shit, if I lose track of her, Esme will kill me.

"She's at the bar," she said.

I let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, I thought I lost her for a minute," I sigh.

"No problem. Hey, how many people you got watching this place?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Where are you going with this?" I question.

"Just answer the question, Jasper," she demanded.

"We've got eyes all over this place. We planted a few bugs and we've got Ben, our tech guy, in a van parked down the street. We got this Isabella," I reassured her.

"Oh, okay. Just thought you should know that your little partner is about to bed a CIA agent." she said dryly.

"What?!" I whisper-yelled turning this way and that looking for Alice.

"Yeah, at the bar. You might want to go save her from getting busted," she suggests.

I look from her to Alice and back again.

"They are about rain down on this place. You need to get her out of here. I can take care of myself, Jasper," she pushed me towards the bar.

I saw Alice pick up her purse and grab some guy's hand. He was huge, dark hair, I couldn't get a good look at the color of his eyes. They were making their way towards the door when I grabbed her other hand.

She looked surprised and then angry. "What do you want Jasper?" she spat.

I saw the big guy looking watching me and knew I had to be subtle. "Uh, where are you going Alice?" I asked, trying to warn her with my eyes.

"Hey, this guy bothering you?" Muscle man asks Alice.

"Look, can we talk Alice? Alone please?" I ask her.

She looks at big guy and then at me before nodding. "Emmanuel, can you give us a minute please?" she asks him.

He agrees reluctantly and goes to stand by the bar, keeping an eye on us.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Okay, don't freak out. That guy you're about to walk out of here with is CIA," I tell her and wince waiting for her inevitable freak out.

"_What_?!" she shrieks. Immediately, she starts to look back at Muscles over by the bar but I stop her.

"No, don't look. The minute he smells something fishy, he's going to have this place crawling with agents. We need to get out of here before that happens," I explain.

She nods and we look for a quick escape. "There's no way we're going to get out of here without him noticing, Jasper," she concludes.

Well, time for me to do a little distracting.

I see a girl walking by with two drinks in her hand, about to pass a few other girls. I may or may not trip her making her drench the girls in drinks. They start to argue, drawing a big crowd. Someone throws a punch and all hell breaks loose while Alice and I head towards the alley exit. She gets nearly trampled over on account of her being so damn small and she gets tripped and ends up pulling me back, nearly taking me out. I look back to see her cradling her ankle and hoist her into my arms and make a quick get away.

I make my way down the alley and quickly crouch behind a garbage can when I see agents start to swarm the club. After they'd all entered, I quickly made it to the main road before beginning the trek to Ben's van a few blocks over. I looked down at Alice to see how she's holding up and find her nuzzling into my chest like a little kitten. "You alright down there, Ali?" I ask softly.

She grins a mega-watt smile, her blue eyes sparkling, her short hair flying while she nods furiously. Her smile is infectious and I quickly find myself smiling as well. "Yeah I'm okay, Jazz. Thanks for saving me back there." She smiles shyly now, blinking those big old blue eyes up at me.

I'd never really noticed how gorgeous she was until right this minute.

"Don't mention it," I murmur, shocked by my revelation.

"Hey, how'd you know that guy was CIA?" she inquires.

"Well, I didn't. Isabella did," I tell her.

At the mention of her, Alice's smile dims slightly. "Oh," she murmurs.

"What's the matter?" I ask, genuinely curious.

She looked at me, seemingly determining whether or not she wanted to say anything - I could see the war waging in those big blues of hers. She sighed then, coming to a decision. "It's just…" she starts but hesitates.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

She waits a beat, then two before finally starting again. "Isabella's just so perfect. She's pretty and talented and resourceful. With her around, it's a little hard to not feel insecure. I always seem to come up lacking somehow," she mutters. She looked so crest-fallen that I just wanted to hug and hold her until she felt better.

"Oh honey, nobody's perfect. Everyone has their faults, some people just hide theirs better than others. And everybody's not cut out to be in the CIA. That's not necessarily a bad thing though. You're talented too, in your own ways. You're gorgeous and smart and fun to be around. There's nothing she has that you don't have," I tell her.

"That's not true," she murmurs.

"Name one thing that she has that you don't."

"She has _you_," she states making me stop in my tracks a few feet from the van.

"That's not true Alice and you know it. All it's ever been between Isabella and I was sex. We have no feelings for each other, except maybe lust and attraction." I take a long hard look at her; she's showing a side to her I've never seen before. She was always the optimistic one out the group, always smiling but I guess she was just hiding a world of hurt.

Or maybe I just wasn't looking hard enough.

"I like you Jasper. A lot. Be with me?" She unleashes those eyes on me again and I can't help but say yes.

She squeals in my arms, and kisses me, throwing her arms around my neck. I set her down to open up the van then help her climb in.

"Hey, where's Ben?" she asks.

"He probably went to take leak. And while he was out taking a piss, we were being swarmed by the CIA. Soon as he gets back, I'm going to put my foot in that kid's ass," I threaten.

"No Jasper, I don't think he's taking a leak. Look, all of the computers are down in the van. My cell's not working either," she points out.

I pull my cell out and quickly come to the same conclusion.

"They must have used blockers, like cell blockers or something before they swarmed the club," I guess.

"Ben was probably coming to tell us since he wasn't able to call us. He could still be in there Jazz!" Alice shrieks.

"Oh shit. I'll call Esme," I sigh.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

EPOV

Emmett and I have been keeping an eye out for the girls for the past few months. We've only seen the blonde Rosalie and the little one Alice very few times; they've been staying under the radar but not Ms. Isabella Swan.

No, Isabella's been out and about at clubs, just living it up as if she isn't a wanted fugitive. I don't know what it is about her but every time I hear her name, I get extremely irritated. We've sent numerous agents after her and they've all been sent back with fresh bruises and wounded egos.

I mean, she's fucking small! She's what, 5'2-5'3 at the most and probably 120-130.

I don't know.

But I want to catch this girl so badly it's almost become an obsession.

She's arrogant and too damn cocky for her own good.

She gets under my skin like no one has ever done before.

And I swear, if Emmett says one more thing about how hot these girls are and how much he wants just one night with just one of them, I will shoot him - then I'd shoot myself because I won't do well in prison.

I can admit that.

Anyways, Isabella and the girls always seem to slip right through our fingers.

But not tonight. Oh no, tonight we are going to catch her slippery little ass. We are going to raid the club. So while she's dancing her cute little ass off, we'll be closing off all exits and getting ready to storm the castle.

Oh, this will be good. We are so close that I can practically taste it.

I want it, badly.

I fucking crave it!

Every single last one of my cases have been solved and closed and I'll be damned if I let Isabella fucking Swan tarnish my reputation.

Greatest agent, my ass!

I don't give a damn how great she is or how much I'd love to bend her hot little ass over the hood of my car…

No, focus Masen.

_Fuck that!_

_Fuck her!_

Not literally though.

It's getting close to the time that I have to meet up with Emmett at the club where Isabella should be. I grab a quick shower before getting dressed in dark blue jeans, a green button-up shirt, and some sneakers in case Isabella tries to run.

I mean, she won't get very far on account of she's small and I ran track all through high school.

I will use force if necessary.

For a few reasons, like making me run in the first place. If I do end up having to take her down, I'll try not to perv on her.

Key word: try.

But even I can admit she's fucking hot. If she wasn't a fucking criminal I'd be all over, under, and behind that. I'm still not entirely sure that I won't fuck her, given the chance - criminal be damned.

And I haven't even met this woman yet. I've watched from afar, trailing her but I've never had a conversation with her. I've never even said one word to the girl.

I've got to get my head in the game - this has got to be the bust of the decade at least.

I check out my reflection in the hall mirror one last time before deciding I'm all good, hopping in the elevator. The ride down to the garage from my apartment is filled with me mentally hyping myself up. When Emmett and I were first assigned as partners, Emmett would psych his self out before every big bust and I guess I picked that up from him.

I hop in my Baby and make my way to the club. Emmett texts me, says that he's just made it.

I park a block away and head there on foot. Walking into the bar, I take a quick scan around the place. I see Emmett talking up some short brunette chick and almost do a double-take; a second look tells me that the chick is actually Mary-Alice Brandon.

A shit-eating grin crosses my face.

This is just too easy.

If we had to choose a weak link, it would definitely be Mary-Alice. She received the lowest scores out of the three during training courses. I have no doubt that my partner can handle her by himself. She was never made to be an agent anyways - too sensitive, gets distracted easily.

She wouldn't have made in the agency much longer anyway.

I move on, spotting the huge Native Americans at the bar. We tried to get something about the girls out of them, but were met with stone faces and witty replies. It's safe to say that we won't be getting any info on the girls from them.

I move on to scan the dance floor. I scan it two more times before I spot her.

There she is, dancing without a care in her world, wrapped around some poor sap; the blonde haired dude has a dazed look on his face.

I kind of feel sorry for this guy, because I know Isabella would probably chew him up whole and spit him out in pieces.

She seems like the type.

I make my way to the bar opposite Emmett all the while keeping an eye on her. The guy she was previously grinding on makes his exit and I make the for the rest of the team to swarm in to apprehend the girls. Emmett and I could have handled the girls quietly and a lot more efficiently by ourselves. But the agency had to go _flashy_ - they wanted to make examples out of the girls.

I mean, when three criminals break out of three separate holding facilities at the same time, people start to question the competency of the CIA. By announcing that we let three specially trained criminals slip through our hands, we basically let the public know that we can't handle our own people.

And what's to say we won't all turn like the girls did? And that's when the conspiracy theories start. The whole thing does seem a bit too coincidental.

So, long story short, the CIA just wants to prove its worth again - the big heads are embarrassed and are trying to save face with this big sting operation thing.

Personally, I think this will only end badly and cause more embarrassment, but people don't pay me to hear my opinion, they pay me to carry out orders.

And I will, carry out orders, I mean.

I will follow all instructions down to a "T" and then watch it all blow up in our faces. I can't wait to tell Director Cullen, "I told you so."


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Ben's POV**

I hate this job.

I really do.

At this point, the only reason I stick around is because of my loyalty to Esme - she's the only family I've ever known. But soon, even that won't be enough to keep me from leaving.

Oh, who am I kidding?

I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I'd never leave Esme when she needs me most right now. If not for her, I'd probably be dead by now. Both my parents died while I was still a small child.

I don't remember anything about them; I don't remember being in the car with them when we wrecked, even though that's what I was told. I just don't remember.

I do remember a few things – like always being sick as a kid and always being smaller than the other kids and, because I was sickly and small, I was never adopted for the orphanage they put me in. And then because I was such a small and vulnerable child, I was often picked on and bullied.

One night it was pouring down rain and the other boys from the orphanage were chasing me throught the streets. I don't remember what I'd done to irritate them this time but it must have been bad. It was dark and I was drenched and freezing to the bone and I remember that I'd lost my glasses blocks ago when I took a particularly nasty spill that I'd definitely be feeling in the morning. The small, ragged coat that I was given from the orphanage did almost nothing to protect me from the wind, the rain, and the temperatures. I just kept running and running until I ran smack into a lady leaving out of a jewerly store.

When I had run into her, a few jewelry pieces fell out of her coat. She picked them up so quickly I could barely blink before she was standing again. She discreetly looked back at the jewelry before deciding the owner hadn't seen anything and then she let out a breath of relife, cussing me out in the next moment. She was cut off when we heard yelling coming from behind us and turned to see the boys from the orphanage still coming after me.

By this time I could harldy see, I was soaking wet, freezing to the bone, and my asthma was making it a struggle to breathe.

She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes and grabbed my hand, dragging me in the other direction, away from the boys who'd stopped when they saw me with the strange lady. She pulled me through the winding streets and suddenly stopped in front of a run down building. She used a key to open the door to the building and led me to an old elevator, the kind where you pull the door up to open and down to shut. We went up a few floors and she led me into what I assume was her home, where she quickly put two huge pots of water on the stove to boil and simultaneously heat the place up, then grabbed a few towels out of a laundry basket and handed them to me. She then went to light the small space heater in back corner of the room and motioned for me to sit on the couch and she sat across from me.

"Where are your parents, kid? You shouldn't be out during this time of night, especially with this weather," she scolded.

I looked down, chastised. "My parents are dead. I stay in the orphanage a few blocks away with those other guys," I say, my voice small.

I see her face fall, even though the light isn't that good here.I look away not wanting to see the pity. "Why were those boys chasing you?"

I look up, surprised by her question. I guess I thought she'd comment on the fact that my parents are dead - most people say "I'm sorry", as if it's their fault. I really hate when people look at me in pity.

"I don't know," I reply to her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asks.

"I mean, they don't have to have a reason to hate me, bully me, or beat me up. I've never gave them a reason. It's just the way things are. I'm small, they're big. I'm weak, they're not. You learn not to question things," I mumble.

She hummed in understanding and I finally looked up at her. On her face was not a look of pity but one of understanding, recognition even. I realize she's probably been through something similar to my situation. "Look, why don't you stay here? That way you won't have to worry about those types of things," she offered, making it perfectly clear the decision is completely up to me.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I know what you're going through." She left it at that.

She took me in and eventually told me her story. She paid for my education and encouraged my interest in computers and eventually, I knew enough to start earning my keep. She was there for me when I needed her, so I have to return the favor.

I owe her my life.

Right now I'm keeping an eye on the club from a few blocks away in a van. There are 5 screens in front of me that constantly stream live footage inside the club, thanks to the bugs that those meatheads Tyler and Eric planted on th inside - at least they're good for something.

They are also apart of Esme's crew. I'm just the computer guy, Garrett strategizes and handles weapons, and Jasper, Tyler, and Eric carry out the orders that Esme gives us.

Jasper keeps to himself most times, Tyler and Eric spend their free time picking on me and Garrett takes up for me and sometimes keeps the meatheads distracted so they don't focus on me.

I'm grateful for that.

One by one, the screens go down and I try to get them back up but am unable to do so. I try calling Jasper on his phone but it my phone doesn't even dial out – and I conclude that somebody's using one of those signal blockers. They must be staging a bust.

I get out of the van and quickly make my way to the club. I go in through the front and search around for Alice or Jasper, who are out watching Isabella tonight. I don't see them but I do spot a few undercover CIA agents. I keep my head down and end up running into Isabella.

"What are you doing in here? They are about to bust this place and you shouldn't be here when they do," she hisses at me.

"I came to warn you guys. The screens went down and my cell can't dial out so I had no other choices," I mumble.

Isabella scares me. She sent both Tyler and Eric back with black eyes and sore egos back when they used to keep an eye on her.

She huffs and quickly scans the surrounding areas. I do too and notice one big burly guy coming towards us as well as another more lean, tall guy coming from the opposite direction. I focus back on Isabella and notice she's having a silent conversation with the huge Native American bartender.

She turns back to me and looks me over which makes me extremely uncomfortable. "You see that bartender over there? You are going to discreetly follow him into the backroom and then wait for me there," she directs.

I nod numbly and do as I'm told.

I make my way to the bartender and find that he's even more huge up close.

He flashes me a giant smile and sticks out his huge hand for me to shake. "I'm Jake."

And I'm about to piss myself.


End file.
